This invention is an attachment for standard storage batteries for automatically and independently maintaining the electrolytic level within the individual cells in the battery and to protect the top of the battery.
Storage batteries presently in use comprise a plurality of cells into which water is periodically added to an opening in each cell, which cells are normally fitted with a removable cap for this purpose. In view of the necessity of adding water to each cell individually, the maintenance of such batteries is time-consuming, and this problem is even more pronounced where a large battery having twelve or more cells is employed. Furthermore, since the water is added to the cell through the top cover of the storage battery, this cover, along with the batteries cables, intercell connectors and junctions between cells must be exposed at all times, with resultant deleterious effects.
As a result of the above-noted maintenance problems with the storage battery, improper watering often occurs, as a result of which a cell or cells may be overfilled resulting in loss of electrolyte and a reduction in potential electrical capacity. Also, where maintenance is not performed timely, there is danger that a cell or cells will be "low" in electrolytic solution for a period of time. Once this occurs, and a portion of the positive or negative plate becomes dry, it will not recover its full capacity, thereby reducing the electrical potential of the battery.
Storage batteries in which the tops thereof are exposed also are subject to the accumulation of foreign material which can result in a shorting of the battery at the intercell connectors. Damage to the battery can occur through accidental engagement with tools or the like resulting in shorting of the battery.
Various attempts have been made to provide water reservoirs for storage batteries including an attachment mounted on top of the conventional storage battery such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,079. This device, however, requires either a specially built battery or the attachment of a holddown bolt on the battery case for retaining the same in position.